


We should quit, but we love it too much.

by funkyfandomtrash



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A bit more payback for Valerius in the prologue, AKA The Hierophant, F/M, Happens in chapter 5, I Like Them Okay?, Not Beta Read We Die Like Lucio, Please bare with me, The apprentice is called Suha, Yes I am keeping those names, but also not really, kind of a rewrite for Julian's route, most of it is me writing the route out, she's Asra's younger sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfandomtrash/pseuds/funkyfandomtrash
Summary: Three years. That's as far back as Suha can remember. A lot of those three years were spent relearning everything, from how to talk and walk, to magic and how to interpret the cards. And now, she has to chase down Julian Devorak, the suspected murderer of Count Lucio. Except... She doesn't think he's the murderer.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Magician / I

The white-haired girl sadly smiles out at the tranquil streets before she draws the curtains shut. Even if it’s beautiful outside now, it does nothing to stop the one person she feels safe with from leaving. If anything, it encourages him. “I’ll miss you.” It’s a whisper as Asra wraps his arms around her smaller form.

“Do you have to leave tonight?” Suha sighs as she turns around in his embrace, to hug back. His heartbeat is in sync with her, prompting another small smile. It’s been that way as long as she can remember. Not that that is very long, a mere three years…

“It’s the dead of a moonless night.” He pulls away to adjust his scarf, not meeting her eyes. “The right time for beginning a journey.” Also the perfect time to get robbed and/or attacked and left for dead after, but she keeps quiet about those thoughts. “Here… Take this. For you to play around with, while I’m gone.” A gift…? He usually keeps that for when he comes back. “My tarot deck.”

Her eyes grow wide. That’s really just about the last thing she expected him to give her. His own work, imbued with great power… “You think I’m ready, Asra…?” Her voice is soft and weak as she looks at the deck in his hands.

“You know I can’t answer that for you. You’ve made incredible progress since…” He makes a vague gesture with his empty hand, and she knows exactly what he means. “But you still won’t let go of your doubt. Do _you_ think you’re ready?” He shoots the question right back, looking at her expectantly.

“… Why don’t we ask the cards?” A soft smile grows on her face as she shifts her weight slightly so she can look up at him better. His smile matches her own as he ruffles her hair briefly.

“Excellent suggestion.” He turns and walks to the backroom, she following right behind. A few rays from the starlight peek through the curtains there, giving it a very mysterious look. “It’s been a while since we’ve practiced…” Asra muses as he sits down.

“Because you’re always gone?” It’s meant as a tease – Suha knows he’s naturally curious, and has wanderlust. She doesn’t blame him, really. He’s taught her how to… Well, how to do basically everything, and stayed with her that entire time. If he wants to travel now, who is she to stop him?

His cheeks flush at that, and he looks away. “Maybe. Someday you’ll find a _real_ teacher.” She opens her mouth to protest. He’s taught her plenty, in a very short time too. Without him she’d be nothing. “Well, I’m here now.” He goes on before she can actually say anything, looking at her again. “Let’s see how powerful you’ve become.”

Ah, yes… Powerful and gifted Suha. The confidence Asra has in her is heartening, really, but she doesn’t know where it comes from, not in the slightest. When she sits down, something cool and smooth brushes past her ankle, and she doesn’t have to look to know it’s Faust.

“Oh?” He leans down, holding out his hand for the serpent to wind up his arm. When she settles across his shoulders, per usual, she flicks her tongue at Suha, pleased to see her. She can’t explain how she knows the snake feels that way, she just does. “If we’re all here… Let’s begin.”

She shuffles the deck under his watchful eyes, the cards easily slipping through her fingers. Putting three cards down, she turns one around, an owl staring up at her. “The High Priestess.” Even without looking at him, she can sense Asra leaning closer.

“And what is she telling you? Is she speaking to you now?” His voice is soft, and she closes her eyes. As she focuses, she can hear it. A wordless voice, telling her what she needs to know.

“You’ve forsaken her.” She huffs out a soft breath as she opens her eyes again to look at her sibling.

“I have?” His eyes are a bit wider than usual, as he tilts his head.

“Mhm. You’ve pushed her away, and buried her voice.” She doesn’t really know where it comes from, but she knows it’s what she has to say. “She calls out, but you won’t listen. If you continue to ignore her-” She gets cut off as someone knocks on the door. A customer at this hour?

“Did we forget to put out the lantern again?” Asra slowly stands up, shaking his head. “Just as well. I can’t stay any longer.” With a ruffle to Suha’s hair, he gathers up his things, so he can leave. “Well then… Take care of yourself, Su.” He looks like he still has something to say, but he doesn’t say anything. “Until we meet again.” He quietly slips out the back door, leaving her alone.

He’s barely gone when the mystery visitor knocks again. They’re getting impatient, if the sound of the knocking is anything to go by. She warily opens the door, not sure what to expect as the visitor steps inside and starts unwinding the shawl from around their neck. “Forgive me for the hour, but I will not suffer another sleepless night.” Suha’s eyes grow the tiniest fraction wider as she finally recognizes the woman, her heart leaping into her throat. Countess Nadia… “Please, you must read the cards for me.”

“You’ve come to the right place!” Even if she isn’t that confident in her abilities, Asra is, and that has to count for something. And even if it doesn’t, she can hardly turn the Countess away. The Countess in return relaxes a bit as her eyes sweep over the shop.

“So I’m told. Your reputation precedes you. Beggars and nobles alike… The people of this city whisper your name in wonder. Though in my dream, you were… Different.” The Countess probably is thinking of her sibling, then… “No matter. I come with a proposal.”

“What’s this proposal?” She asks about the part that really stood out to her. What kind of proposal could the Countess have for her or Asra? Surely there are magicians better suited for whatever she needs?

“Are you nervous, perhaps? You needn’t be, I require very little of you.” Well that clarifies it all. “Come to the Palace, and be my guest for a short while.” …Huh? “You will be afforded every luxury, of course. I ask only that you bring your skill… And the arcana.” The arcana? She must be talking about Asra’s tarot deck. “I will alert the guards to expect you tomorrow. But before that… I want to see these talents of yours for myself. Shall we do a reading?”

Swallowing, Suha nods, ushering her to the backroom. The Countess seats herself across from her, her eyes darting around the small room before settling on the cards on the table between them. As Suha shuffles the deck, the Countess folds her hands and closes her eyes. She pulls a card, and turns it. “The Magician.” She looks at the fox with a hint of fondness in her eyes. It really does remind her of Asra.

She opens her eyes to study the card. “How very appropriate. And what does the Magician hold for me?” The answer comes easily, and Suha looks up at the Countess.

“You have a plan. One that’s important to you.” It’s a statement, whispered into her mind by the card on the table.

“And? Should I set it in motion?” The Countess only seems mildly surprised that she knows of the plan, seeming to actually mean the question. Suha stays quiet for a few seconds, listening to the card again, as the Countess’ eyes pierce her.

“Yes. Now is the time to act. Everything has fallen into place.” She doesn’t know what the plan is about, but she knows she’s right. The cards are saying it, after all, and they haven’t led her astray before.

“Say no more.” The Countess abruptly stands, giving the turned card one last glance. Throwing back the curtains, she strides back into the actual shop part of the shop. “Your fortunes are straightforward. Much the same as the others I’ve heard. And yet… You are the first to pique my interest.” She crosses to the front door, winding the shawl around her face again. “Ahem.”

She stands still for the door, but Suha doesn’t move to open it for her. She came here herself; she can open the door on her own. She looks vaguely amused as she does just that. “I will see you tomorrow, then, at the palace. Rest well.” She strides out into the night, and Suha releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Well… That was something, for sure.

She closes the door, musing over things that had been said. All that talk about her reputation… Yeah, she probably mistook her for Asra. She gets startled out of her thoughts when she hears a harsh, muffled voice. “Strange hours for a shop to keep.” She tenses as she looks around. Who said that? “…Behind you.” Sure enough, when she whirls around, a figure is looming against the door, much taller than her. “So this is the witch’s lair. Then… Who might _you_ be?”

Did… Did they seriously just call Asra a witch? She’s thrown off that thought fast enough as the intruder approaches, her heart starting to race. “W-w-who’s asking?” She silently curses herself for stuttering, as she adjusts her stance a bit, so she can take off faster if needed. Thankfully, the question is enough to give them pause.

“I’m asking. I’d rather not do it again.” Now that they’re closer, she can see them better. A white plague doctor mask with red lenses, and a dark coat. The squeal of leather is enough to make her wince as they take the mask off and toss it to the floor. Well that clears up what their outfit is made of. Then, the recognition hits. “As I suspected. Shock. Horror. You know who I am, don’t you?” She quietly swallows, trying to recall the name on the wanted posters around the city. “No matter. Quickly now. _Where is the witch?_ ”

She swallows again before taking a deep breath to calm herself. He only seems to want information, nothing more. Good… Good. Even if she doesn’t have the information he wants. “Asra is gone. I don’t know where. He… He never tells me.” She shrugs before softly muttering a “ _And he’s a magician, not a witch_.” After it.

“Hm.” He seems to study her for a few second. If you don’t know, and I don’t know… Why don’t we ask your magic cards?” … Seriously? ‘Magic cards’? That’s the best he could come up with for the tarot deck? “That _is_ what the room in the back is for, isn’t it?” There’s a smug smile on his face as he crosses his arms. She slowly nods, her eyes darting to the room in question. “After you, then.”

She walks past him, despite her hesitance to turn her back on him. Surely he wouldn’t kill her, if he wants her to do a reading for him? He drops himself into the reading chair after she sits down, looming over the table. “Go on, no need to be shy.”

“I… I don’t know your name.” Her voice is still weak, as she carefully holds onto the deck.

“My name?” He seems confused as his eyebrow raises.

“For your reading. I need to know your name.” Her eyes dart away, missing the way a blush spreads across his face, reaching even the tips of his ears.

“Oh. Ahem. Right. Yes, of course…” When she looks at him, he’s got that smug smile on his face again. “You can call me Julian.” Hesitantly, she starts to shuffle the deck, his eyes following her every movement.

She forces all thoughts from her mind as she picks a card, putting it on the table before she turns it around. It ends up being for nothing, as her mind starts racing as soon as the card is flipped. “… Death.” The card whispers in its strange tongue, but before she can understand any of it, he interrupts.

“Death? _Death?_ ” He barks with uncontrollable laughter, making Suha squirm in her seat uneasily. As he turns away, he raises his eyes to the heavens. “Death cast her gaze on this wretch and turned away. She has no interest in an abomination like me.”

He strides out of the room without a backward glance, leaving her to scamper after him, confused. “Wait! That’s not what Death means. It’s-” She doesn’t get to finish her explanation before he cuts her off with a heartfelt sigh.

“No, no. My fate is sealed.” Drama queen much? “But you’ve been hospitable, so I’ll let you in on a little secret. Your witch friend will be back for you.” _Magician_ , and he’s her sibling, so duh. “He’s taught you his tricks. You may even say he cares for you.” Yeah, no fucking kidding. She watches as he lifts his mask from the floor again, staring into the glassy red eyes.

“But when he returns… Seek me out, for your own sake. Don’t let him fool you, shop keep.” He gives her a long, hard look before fixing the mask in place. “Well then, the hour is late, and I’m out of time.” With a dramatic swirl of his great black cape, he throws the door open. It slams shut behind him as he disappears into the early morning fog.

Softly sighing, she locks the door, and starts to get ready for bed. The shop won’t be opened tomorrow, and the Countess… However rude it may be, she can wait until she’s rested enough. A sleep deprived apprentice never helped anyone, after all. Sinking into the nest she usually shares with Asra, she slowly falls asleep, clinging to a pillow.


	2. The High Priestess / II

The sky is no more than a slim, green line along the endless horizon in her dream. Asra sits next to her, on the back of a strange beast. “Asra… Where are we?” Dark clouds bear down all around the landscape, a shifting sea of rust-coloured sand. Her mind briefly returns to her last visitor before she shakes him out of her head. Ahead of them is a road of perfect black stone, looking as if it’s nothing but a void.

“Far enough from home, I think.” His voice distracts her from her thoughts as she turns to properly face him.

“Far enough… For what?” This really was a strange day, with the visits and now this.

“For answers. For clarity. And I need them soon. A storm is coming…” As he looks out into the distance, his voice turns into a wistful whisper. She follows his gaze, straining to see where the path leads, but it keeps changing, making it an impossible task. “Soon there will be a crossroads.”

“How soon? Where do they lead?” She tries to press him for answers.

“Depends on which one you take.” Yeah, no kidding, genius. His hands reach for hers, but stop just short. The sands rise around them on a chilly wind, blocking out the sky. “For now, Su… Rest.” And with that, she falls into a dreamless slumber.

When she wakes, the light of dawn is filtering through the dusty windows. With a yawn, she slips out of the nest, to start preparing her things, casting wild shadows on the walls. She is to meet to Countess at the Palace, for whatever reason, although the Countess probably thought she was Asra, last night. Throwing on a travelling cloak, she hurries outside, dragging the heavy door shut before locking it with all three locks, and then a cross-me-not spell. Good luck getting past that, Julian.

After watching the white whorls fade into the grain, she turns around, only for the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. A looming shape is right beside her, in the alley. They’re… _huge_. She catches a glimpse of enormous muscles riddled with all kinds of scars. It’s hard to make out their face in the shadows of their furs, but they’re definitely watching her. It’s unnerving, to say the least, and they are right between her and the road to the Palace. “Excuse me, can you move?” Her voice is polite as she asks.

Stormy green meets mismatched purple, unblinking. Just as she is about to ask again, the hulking figure slowly slides to the left, clearing the path. The rattle of chains sounds from underneath their robes, giving her goosebumps. Squaring her shoulders, she marches forward, although she freezes as they speak in their rumbling voice. “He will return, uninvited. He will offer you an escape, when you need it most… Turn it away, or you will fall into his hand. Just like the rest of us.”

She tries to process what she just heard, her fingers tugging on the silver bracelet she always wears. There is shuffling behind her, the dragging of rough cloth and heavy chains. And then it’s silent. As she looks up and down the alleyway, she’s all alone. Wasn’t someone else here with her, just now? And what’s with the smell of myrrh?

Suha sighs as she shakes off the thoughts. No time to dawdle; the Countess is waiting on her, and it’s a long way to the Palace. Another sigh, and then she’s moving toward the narrow, mossy steps to the marketplace.

It’s early, but the marketplace is already wide awake. The sounds of laughter, bartering and vendors hawking their wares are everywhere around her. She smiles as she hears Selasi call out to her over all the noise. “Suha! Have you eaten? I’ve got that pumpkin loaf you like in the oven. Won’t be long now. Come, sit down, talk for a while!” As she sniffs the air, her stomach growls, reminding her that she had, in fact, not eaten.

She sighs, still smiling, and makes her way over to him. His sun-speckled face lights up with a broad smile as he leads her into a booth, a warm spicy scent surrounding her. He offers her a steaming tin cup, which she takes without hesitation, nodding her thanks. “And where is Asra? Sleeping in?”

She sips the minty drink before she answers. “He’s on a journey.” One of many, as Selasi should be well aware at this point. He’s gone more often than not, really.

“Ahh, and where’s he off to this time?” His smile is soft and knowing as he looks down at her. As she shrugs, it turns quizzical, though. “He didn’t tell you?”

She looks at her cup, watching the steam curl and twist as it rises. “He was acting… Strange.”

He sighs as he crosses his arms, never taking his eyes off her. “So, he’s off on some mysterious journey. That’s nothing new. But what of _your_ mysterious journey, if I may ask?” She blinks a couple times in surprise as she looks up at him again. “There’ve been whispers all morning, you know! They say the Countess’ escort rode into the neighbourhood ‘round dawn.” The look he gives her makes it clear he’s fishing for gossip, amusing her.

She downs her drink before shaking her head. “How’s that bread coming along?” She easily deflects his original question and the later unspoken one.

“Tsk. Mysterious as ever, you and Asra both.” Despite his words, his smile is affectionate as he goes to the small wood stove to check. “There, all wrapped up for the road.” She places a coin on the table to pay as she hands off her empty cup. “Now, run along! Don’t keep the Countess waiting!” He waves her off and she laughs as she waves at him before disappearing into the crowd.

She starts climbing the well-worn stairs, but pauses as something catches her eye. A fortune teller’s booth, tucked away in a shady corner. She remembers Asra telling her he once operated out of a place like that… Lost in her musings, Suha doesn’t notice the patron emerging from the booth, until they crash into her. The impact makes her stumble, and she teeters on the edge of a step, also upsetting the basket balanced on their hip, sending a dozen pomegranates rolling down the stairs. “Oh, perfect! As if I wasn’t already late…”

Suha drops into a crouch beside them to help pick everything up again, feeling guilty for not having noticed them sooner. She swipes the last pomegranate from under a stray hoof at the last second, and offers it to the stranger, their eyes sparkling with delight. “Ooh, thank you! How sweet of you to help! And after I bumped into you in the first place.” They finish putting the pomegranates, now a little bruised, back into the basket, before they grin at her.

“Well, I can’t thank you enough!” They offer a hand, the skin of their small palm rough against hers, calloused. “Probably shouldn’t do this, but…” Rubbing it off on a sleeve, they offer her a fruit from the basket. As she accepts it, the stranger gives a warm smile. “Take care, all right? I’ll see you around-” They cut themselves off as they take a closer look. “Wait, wait, wait! I know you!” … Huh? “You’re Suha, the magician. Countess Nadia said we were expecting you.” _We?_ “You can call me Portia. I’m milady’s head servant.”

_Ah_. So the pomegranates were for the palace. Portia’s name rings a bell, vague memories of hearing it through gossip in the market floating up in Suha’s mind. “Well, how lucky were we? Come on. I’ll show you the quickest path to the palace.”

As the sun travels through the sky, they climb stair after stair, and she quietly wonders if this is ever going to come to an end. The higher they get, the fewer people they come across, the area getting quieter and quieter. By the time they reach the top, Suha is out of breath, although Portia seems as energetic as ever. She is kind enough to pause, waiting for her to catch her breath, though. “Suha… I’m glad you’re here. The Countess could use good help. And you look like a good sort to me.” She winks playfully.

When they finally reach the Palace, it’s nearly dark. Beyond a gate of twisting iron, the Palace rises in a swirl of glittering spires, breath-taking. Two guards stand in front of the gate, looking at Suha with their eyes glinting from behind their helmets, only lowering their weapons when they see Portia. “Ludovico, Bludmila, this is Suha. She’ll be staying as our guest. Suha, Ludovico and Bludmila.” Portia smoothly introduces everyone.

The guards nod, relaxing their stiff posture before they push open the heavy gate in unison. “After you, Suha.” Portia gestures, and she starts walking, the gates slamming shut behind them. There’s no turning back now. They walk across a long, steep bridge, water glistening under them, with some kind of eel swimming through it, glowing like a bloodless ghost.

She’s tugged away from the edge by her companion. “Come on. We don’t want to keep milady waiting.” Anxieties start to rise in her as they come closer and closer to the intricate doors, and she tugs on her bracelet again. Is this smart? What’s waiting for her, so far from home? Too soon, they stand right in front of the doors. “Here we are!” Portia doesn’t seem to notice any of Suha’s inner troubles, swinging her fist against the copper plating three times.


End file.
